1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid container lids, and more particularly, to lids which remain on the container while the user drinks therefrom through a depressible section on the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide liquid container lids with an aperture therethrough that prevents spillage of the liquid and allows for drinking from the container without removing the lid. Frequently, straws are inserted through these apertures. Examples of such lids are disclosed in the following U.S. patents and French patent:
2,375,532 Di Cosme PA1 2,646,670 Spalding et al PA1 2,689,664 Vingron PA1 2,861,716 Framer PA1 2,974,815 Driscoll PA1 3,301,459 Gardner PA1 3,727,808 Fitzgerald PA1 3,730,399 Dibrell et al PA1 3,800,999 Serritella PA1 3,927,794 Erdman PA1 3,952,910 Wheeler PA1 French Pat. No. 388,719 Saignier
These lids provide an effective seal against spillage before the aperture is first opened. However, when the aperture is created by punching out a scored portion, means for re-sealing the aperture is either not provided (Serritella and Erdman, for example) or is insufficient to provide a truly effective closure. For example, Vingron discloses a cover having a flap portion which may be torn along a score line, folded back for use to provide an opening and then refolded over the opening for storage. No provision is made for preventing leakage after refolding.
Garangiotis (U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,798) shows a resealable sliding closure for a pressurized beverage container.